Polar
by deadcell
Summary: When Reno arrives in Junon to escort Rufus back to Midgar, thinks don't go according to plan. Rufus flips his hair a lot; Reno dislikes ties; opposites always attract. Written for areyougame July 2011 on Dreamwidth. Reno/Rufus. Contains adult content.


**Polar**

_Permission cleared to transport the Vice President._

The voice came over the intercom in a gravelly warble, and the hangar doors were opened for Rufus Shinra. He was flanked by the Shinra personnel who had driven him to the air base, the personnel deployed to Junon for the sole purpose of keeping watch over Rufus while he attended classes, as well as at any other time he left his high-security residence just off the campus of the prestigious academy he attended. Rufus waited with his hands clasped in front of him, nodded his thanks to the blue-suited bodyguards, and when he stepped into the hangar he thought: _shit._

_They sent the weird one,_ Rufus thought. Rufus was moderately familiar with the Midgar-based Turks; he had met them on superfluous occasions such as holiday parties and other such company functions. Tseng was the only one Rufus _frequently_ saw, as he had _been_ around since Rufus was young, and was ever-present at meetings for the higher-ranked Shinra officials.

But _this_ one- he was slouched inside the doors, holding out his ID card to hangar attendants, free hand in the pocket of his un-belted-and thus low-riding-pants, a cigarette dangling loose from his mouth and creating a seemingly disrespectful smoke cloud in the enclosed space. His shirt was un-tucked, tails wrinkled over half-exposed hipbones. His slightly-unkempt hair hung in his face as he nodded at Rufus and smiled. He was thin, lanky and tall; there was something uncanny about him that made him extremely noticeable, even in a crowd- and it wasn't just the blood-red mess of hair on his head.

Rufus held his posture as straight as possible as he approached the Turk, sliding his hands into satin-lined pockets. The commotion of aircraft hangar attendants and Shinra personnel muttering into headsets moving in his periphery began to disperse upon seeing that everything, so far, was just as planned and scheduled. Rufus caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirrored panel of wall: tall, slim, brand-new suit impeccably tailored and pressed, new shoes polished to a sparkle, hair long enough to fall across half his face but not long enough as to appear unprofessional.

Rufus impressed _himself_, sometimes.

"Hello, sir," Reno said. He managed, somehow, to make the greeting sound condescending.

"Hello Runo," Rufus said, tossing his hair out of his eyes.

"It's _Re_no."

"Sorry. I was hoping they'd send Ron. He doesn't talk as much."

"_Ron_? Do you mean _Rude_?" Reno asked, laughing in an oddly quiet and menacing way. Reno made a circular motion with his finger edged by the two of them. "Listen, I know there's a lot of _R's_ happening here, but it shouldn't be too hard to remember. 'Doesn't talk as much', huh? And all this time I thought my conversating was _charming_." He flicked his cigarette butt onto the smooth grey asphalt.

"I don't think you should be doing that in here."

Reno shrugged. "They got brooms," he said, turning to walk back towards the helicopter.

Rufus followed him as the last of the attendants cleared out of the hangar, sealing the bay doors. "So you're stuck with me. Where's all your stuff?" Reno called over his shoulder.

"Already on its way."

"Your suitcases get their own ride?"

Rufus felt a tense irritation beginning to form in his stomach at Reno's apparent taste for snark today, and didn't answer.

Reno pulled open the helicopter door and stepped aside. "After you," he said, waving with a hand.

Rufus brushed his hair away from where it had fallen into his eyes again before awkwardly grabbing one of the railings and pulling himself to the footrest on the passenger side door, trying-and failing-to not look undignified or stretch his clothing.

"Relax a little bit," Reno said, sounding amused.

Rufus paused and looked at him.

"You look like you're trying not to get _ruffled_," Reno said, pulling his cigarettes out and lighting another one. "Come on, you're with _me_, kid," he said, gesturing at himself and grinning around the cigarette as he lit it.

Rufus sighed. Was Reno _actually_ making a joke about his own appearance? And never mind the joke- had Reno just called him _kid_? Rufus figured Reno couldn't be _that_ much older than him, though who could _really_ tell, considering the differences between the two men were remarkably abundant. Reno calling Rufus _kid_ didn't seem _so_ strange, considering Reno carried himself like an old soul, looked older, harder; was scarred and loose, had that _terrible_ posture and that creepy air about him that made it seem as if he'd seen and done things you'd never want to know. Rufus couldn't relate to Reno; Reno was so far removed from the lifestyle Rufus had lived that he might as well have been from a different planet. Especially with that _hair_.

"I prefer to stay presentable," Rufus said indignantly, looking Reno up and down, "and not parade myself in an uncouth manner."

"_Uncouth_," Reno said, as if he were testing out the word in his mouth. He exhaled smoke through his nose, and Rufus grimaced at the sight. "That's a good one."

Rufus pulled himself the rest of the way up and stepped into the helicopter, sitting down in the passenger seat. Reno shut the passenger side door and sauntered around to the other side, climbing up and in and pulling the door shut behind him before throwing himself into the pilot's seat, cigarette haphazardly between his teeth, brushing away the ash that fell into his lap. He flicked a few buttons and knobs; lights flashed on the dashboard panel and a map of coordinates came up on the monitor.

"It's just you and I? No… protection of any sort?"

"Shinra air patrol already gave clearance on the route," Reno said through teeth clamped on the butt of his cigarette. "I reckon they've got our line of flight surrounded anyway. Can't risk your pretty little face. Or mine, for that matter," he cackled to himself.

Rufus rolled his eyes, looking down at his suit to smooth out the wrinkles with a hand, adjusting his tie before brushing the hair back from his face again. He decided the trip would be made a bit more bearable with conversation, despite his reluctance to initiate it and despite however base and unintelligent Reno's side of it might be. Rufus hesitated a moment before asking a question which had been on his mind for some time.

"How's Dark Nation been?"

"Oh, I don't know," Reno said, leaning back in his seat and turning to look at Rufus. There was an electronic humming filling the cabin; all internal programs had been initialized and all that was left was the firing up of the propeller to launch. "Hojo took him away for some sort of experiment."

Rufus jerked in his seat to look at Reno, eyes wide and startled. He opened his mouth to speak but Reno cut him off with laughter. "Nah, just fucking with you. He's fine, he's fine. No experiments."

Rufus sneered, but relaxed, obviously relieved. He smoothed the front of his suit again, frowning. "Have you never had a pet of your own?" he asked, not bothering to hide the edge in his tone.

"Never had _any_ of the things you have," Reno replied, low, his eyes fixed on Rufus'.

Rufus' eyes met Reno's, and Rufus noted that they were the same icy blue color as his own. "I heard about the reactor," Rufus said, changing the subject.

"You mean _reactors_? I swear they're hitting a new one every day, seems like. You're coming back at a dandy time, you know. If your pops finalizes them plans to drop the Sec 7 plate, shit's really gonna hit the fan."

Rufus looked up at him. Reno wasn't too hard to look at when he was animated; it was the motionless stares that were so penetrating, cold. Reno kept talking. "Don't even think most Shinra people know about that one. Just the big shots. Something tells me whoever's down there is down there when it happens, Shinra staff or not. Gotta throw in them company casualties to make it look real. As long as Domino and Corneo and them keep their mouths shut, AVALANCHE'll never know what hit 'em. Or smashed 'em, I should say."

Rufus looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. "I suspect Reeve isn't too happy."

"Course not," Reno said, staring at Rufus' hands as well. Smooth, well-manicured. "He just_loves_ his city. Well, I kinda do too. Fuckin' shithole."

"He'll be busy with Neo-Midgar."

"Yep," Reno said, leaning his head back and exhaling.

Rufus waved the cloud of smoke away, frowning. "Wait- how do you know all this?"

Reno laughed. "Read the badge," he leaned towards Rufus with a smile, holding his Department of Administrative Research ID card out from where it was clipped awkwardly to the side of his lapel.

"Right," Rufus sighed.

"I look fuckin' hot in that photo, eh? The Turks're all in that inside shit," Reno said, stuffing the corner of the card in his breast pocket. It stuck out awkwardly. "Who do you think the brawn of all these operations are huh?"

"I'm aware," Rufus said. "I suppose I didn't realize the extent."

There was a silence, save for the sound of Reno inhaling sharply and then exhaling another offensive cloud of second-hand smoke. Reno was sprawled out in his seat as if he had all the time in the world, a strange expression on his face when Rufus looked at him. "Are we leaving or what?" Rufus asked.

"Seemed like you were getting chatty for a while there. Feeling lonely?"

Rufus shook his head in annoyance, brushed his hair away from his eye with his fingers. "I've nothing else to say. Let's go. Lift off."

"Yeah, whatever. You wanna fuck?"

Rufus looked back at Reno, something like a mix of shock and disgust on his face.

"What?" Reno asked, as casually as if he were referencing the weather.

"I— I can't _believe_ you just asked me that—"

"Because you want it?" Reno's smile was sly, creeping. The look reminded Rufus of a weasel.

"Your audacity is astounding," Rufus said through clenched teeth. He felt his face beginning to heat.

Reno laughed. "They teach you them big words at your fancy college? Come on, how 'bout it?"

"What is your _problem_?"

"I bet you're already hard for it right now." Reno said, a predatory tone in his voice.

Rufus crossed his legs.

Reno leaned over his armrest to talk into Rufus' ear; Rufus merely gritted his teeth and listened. "Listen, when they drop the plate, well, I bet you anything they'll enlist me for that shit. So I'm just saying… I'm not expecting to live too long, and it might be kinda cool to fuck the Vice President before I die, eh?"

Rufus turned to look Reno in the eye, their faces inches apart. Reno's eyes were wider now, expectant; the dull scars beneath them offsetting the brightness of the blue. Rufus' face was flushed now. "You were instructed to fly me back to Midgar, Reno. I just _told_ you to lift off. This is just... insubordination. When I'm President-"

"When you're President I _still_ won't take orders from you," Reno said, calm and matter-of-fact. "I take orders from Tseng. So why don't you go tell whoever, to tell Tseng, to tell _me_ that I'm insubordinate. And then me and Tseng'll have a nice little laugh over a whiskey."

Rufus turned away. His chest heaved a little, breath coming heavier. "I don't know why my father hires people like you—"

"Your father hires people like me because people like me do the type of shit you'd never do," Reno said. "Big shots always need someone to do their dirty work while they lounge around and get—" he looked at Rufus' hands—"manicures and make their hair all soft and conditioned-like with fuckin'… _Mako shampoo_ or whatever the hell you're using—now—Rufus," Reno leaned closer. "Do you want to fuck, or not?"

Rufus looked at him again, incredulous, nervously brushing his hair out of his eyes. Reno was staring at him, slight grin now playing at the corners of his mouth as he slumped back in the pilot's seat again, legs wide, eyes slit like a cat feigning contentment before an attack.

Rufus eyed Reno, watched him take the final hit of his cigarette before he flicked the butt out of the open helicopter window, and before Rufus could protest about being in an enclosed space or setting a fire or smoke alarms, Reno had moved from his seat, and was facing Rufus, blocking Rufus' movement, both of Reno's hands on either side of Rufus on the passenger seat armrests, one knee snugly nestled against Rufus' thigh on the leather seat.

"It's your move," Reno said. Rufus could smell him, cigarette smoke and the scent of cheap laundry detergent clinging to his suit jacket. Didn't Reno know suits were supposed to be_professionally dry-cleaned?_

Rufus straightened in his seat. He looked at Reno, and the two of them stared at one another, silent and still for several seconds before Rufus spoke again, calm. "If you call me President," he said quietly, authority and confidence edging his voice, and he lifted a knee to rub against the shameless erection Reno was now visibly sporting.

Reno let out a whoosh of breath, hot on Rufus' face, before straightening to balance on his knee, moving his hands to cup Rufus' chin with one while the other brushed Rufus' hair away from his face.

"Can't wait for Daddy to croak so you can finally be useful, huh?" Reno purred. Rufus opened his mouth and then shut it, fixing Reno with an iron stare. "Well let's get this pretty hair out of the way then," Reno said, his voice somewhere between a whisper and a growl, hand moving in Rufus' hair. "I want to see my President's face."

Rufus responded with a heavy breath, grabbing the front of Reno's shirt to pull him down, and Reno braced himself with a hand against the headrest of Rufus' seat. Their mouths met in a rough collision, their teeth clicking together before all became slick and hot; Rufus hummed a noise in his throat as Reno kissed him hard, sloppy; all hot tongue and nipping teeth. "So delicate," Reno muttered against Rufus' mouth, and Rufus leaned his head back as Reno held him back against the seat, dotting kisses along Rufus' neck, biting the pale, smooth skin there until Rufus let out a yelp.

"_Fuck_ yeah," Reno groaned. "Make those pretty noises for me, Mr. President."

"Your mouth tastes terrible," Rufus panted, the breathy arousal in his tone making it obviously apparent to Reno that the statement was a lie. Rufus' eyes were half-closed as Reno lifted his other knee onto the seat and moved it in between Rufus' legs, slipped a hand under Rufus' knee to lift his leg and roughly hook it over the armrest so that Rufus' legs were awkwardly spread around him, Rufus' elevated thigh pressed against Reno's hip. "Tastes like those filthy things you smoke," Rufus continued, as he pressed his hips up to meet Reno's. Reno was shrugging off his suit jacket as he tipped his head back and sighed, letting the jacket drop to the floor of the helicopter before leaning back down to bite at Rufus' lip again. "You love it, don't you," Reno said. "A mess like me making you feel fuckin' _dirty_," Rufus let out an abrupt cry as Reno slid his tongue along Rufus' lower lip, grabbed Rufus' cock through his pants and tugged it. "Don't you? Tell me. Mr. President."

"Shut up," Rufus said, and Reno was already unbuckling Rufus' designer belt, pulling buttons and zipper undone, and then Rufus' cock was in Reno's hand, and Rufus pushed his hips up, moaning.

"Yeah," Reno said. "Come on…" he stilled his hand, wrapped around Rufus' cock but refusing to stroke, grabbing his own cock through his pants at the sight of Rufus writhing, panting, pushing hips up to thrust desperately into Reno's palm. After a few seconds Reno released his grip and Rufus shuddered, biting his lip. He opened his eyes and noticed, finally, that Reno had partially disrobed.

"You should have left your jacket on," Rufus breathed.

"Oh, that wrinkled old thing?" Reno said, hastily undoing his own pants and pulling his cock out. He began to stroke himself, breath catching as he stared down at Rufus, who was also jerking himself off. "You like well-dressed men, huh?"

"You're _not_ well-dressed." Rufus said, and Reno reached down to pull Rufus' pants off, roughly, taking his socks and well-polished shoes with it. Rufus slumped back in the seat again, hooking his leg back over the armrest, sliding his ass down to the edge of the seat.

"_Fuck_," Reno said, staring down at Rufus. "All spread out like that," he groaned low in his throat as he stroked himself, as Rufus stared up at him with that pretty pale face-flushed now-and that wonderfully soft hair starting to dampen at the roots with sweat. Rufus was stroking his own cock.

"Get on your knees," Rufus said.

"Of course," Reno said, dropping down to kneel between Rufus' legs. He leaned forward over Rufus' body, pushing his shirt up, licking at his taut, pale abdomen below his belly button, grabbing the platinum blond curls at the base of Rufus' straining cock and yanking hard.

Rufus jerked and let out a sharp cry, a sound like shock and pleasure and pain all combined. Reno closed his eyes and hummed as he brushed his lips against the wet tip of Rufus' cock, hoping he'd make those same types of noises while Reno fucked him.

Rufus tensed and let out a ragged sigh that turned into voice as Reno took his cock into his mouth, and Reno's eyes rolled back at the feel of the smooth, hot skin in his mouth, the glorious pressure against the back of his throat as he took it all in. He slid up and down, giving it all he had good and sloppy, and felt Rufus' hand against the top of his head, grabbing his hair as Rufus thrust his hips up into Reno's mouth. The air inside the small cabin had become humid; it smelled faintly of clean sweat and lingering cigarette smoke, and Reno noted that the passenger side window had begun to fog. He felt a tickle of pride at this.

Rufus was moaning, short, gasping noises; Reno drew back and swirled his tongue and lips around the head of Rufus' cock and Rufus' voice jumped in volume. Reno took his mouth off, stroked Rufus' cock slowly with one hand, pulled back to look at where Rufus was spread and slid his free fingers gently over Rufus' balls, trailed them down to his ass.

"Pretty little thing you got there," Reno said, leaning his head forward to spill some saliva on his fingers. "I bet you're tight."

Reno heard Rufus' head slam into the seat, presumably as he threw it back, as Reno slid his wet fingers over Rufus' asshole. Reno's breath quickened at the feel of Rufus under his fingers; he could hear Rufus panting too, and he let go of Rufus' cock for a moment to give his own a few quick strokes.

"You like it when I play with your ass, Mr. President?"

"Yes," Rufus moaned. He rolled his hips a little bit; Reno pressed his finger against Rufus' hole, wiggled it as he applied pressure, started to slip in. Rufus let out a higher pitched _ahhh_ and grabbed an armrest, breath hissing between his teeth. Reno withdrew and spat on his fingers again, then pressed into Rufus again, persistent this time, sliding his finger all the way in, gasping and closing his eyes as Rufus trembled and breathed in heavy pants edged with voice. He grabbed Rufus' cock with his other hand and started to stroke.

Reno twisted his wrist around, moving his fingers in that tight heat until Rufus' body twitched. Reno hit that spot again, and Rufus let out a desperate sounding whine. Reno pulled his finger out. "You want more of that?" he asked, and slowly pushed two fingers in this time. Rufus groaned through gritted teeth and pushed his hips up.

"Oh _fuck_," Rufus whined. "Fuck yeah—"

"Yeah? What? Do you like this?"

"Fuck yeah," Rufus moaned. "I love it… I love your fingers up my ass."

"_Yeah_, that's right," Reno said, closing his eyes, exhilarated at the fact that he had finally gotten Rufus to utter something _improper_, was finally starting to break him down. He hooked his fingers up again, and Rufus arched his back as much as his positioning in the seat would allow and let out another ragged moan. "Fucking let it out," Reno said shakily. "Talk filthy at me... I know when you're fuckin' your high class whores you ain't spouting lines from LOVELESS—"

"_Ahh_—" Rufus stammered. "Fuck—shut the fuck up and…" the words trailed off, caught in his throat as he leaned his head back, back arching, pushing his hips towards Reno.

"And what?" Reno said, his voice thick with arousal. He slowly withdrew his fingers, sloppily dribbled more spit on them and slowly slid them back into Rufus' body, eyes rolling back at the sound of Rufus' shuddering, drawn-out moan. "What do you want? Tell me. I'll do _anything_for my President."

Rufus titled his head up, staring Reno straight on with half-lidded eyes. "Fuck me," he said, his voice steady.

"You move fast, don't you," Reno said, sliding his free hand over Rufus' cock again, slicking his thumb through the wetness at the tip. Rufus jerked his hips, letting out another high, sharp_ahh_ of pleasure.

"I said _fuck_ me already," Rufus moaned, his fingers tugging at the crooked collar of Reno's shirt, kneading the fabric. Reno's cock was downright aching; at this point, he couldn't control himself even if he tried. "Don't have to tell _me_ twice," he said, ragged. He pulled his fingers out of Rufus, stood and climbed onto the seat. "Don't these fucking things _recline_," Rufus said, and before the words were finished coming out of his mouth Reno had pulled a lever, and the two of them fell back onto the reclined seat. Reno crawled over Rufus to bite at his mouth again, rubbing his cock against the hot, sweat-dampened juncture of Rufus's groin and inner thigh, moaning breathily into Rufus mouth. Rufus thrust his cock up against Reno, felt it brushing the hot skin of Reno's own erect cock, and moaned.

"Gonna have to use spit," Reno said. "You asked for it."

Rufus reached into his inner jacket pocket, and pulled out a packet, fumbled with it as he drew his other arm from around Reno to rip at the foil.

"_You_ carry lube around?" Reno said, genuinely amused.

"They practically throw the shit at you on campus," Rufus breathed as he tore it open. He squeezed it into his hand and rubbed it over Reno's cock hastily, and Reno groaned, the noise hitching in his throat as he thrust into the slick enclosure of Rufus' hand. "Condoms too... trying to enforce... safe sex... you know..."

"Oh whatthefuckever. Don't turn me off. You do it," Reno said, nodding his head down.

Rufus shifted a bit so that Reno could have easier access, sliding down to lift his ass a bit as he spread his legs wider around Reno, the front of Reno's thighs pressed up against the backs of Rufus'.

"Such an undignified position for the President," Reno breathed as Rufus positioned Reno's cock against his asshole, rubbed the head against himself there, gripped Reno's hip as Reno began to push in. "Fuck," Reno groaned as Rufus opened to him and he slid in slowly, holding on to the last slim shred of self control keeping him from slamming the living hell out of Rufus straight off, fucking that smug look off of his face, fucking that perfect posture and perfect hair and perfect _everything_ away until Rufus was just as base and desperate and filthy as Reno was in Rufus' eyes, until Rufus was forced to see himself as equal if not _lower_ than Reno, covered in sweat and cum, eyes streaming tears, body shaking and breathless.

Rufus tensed, arching his back, letting out short, broken noises. Reno grinned, eyes rolling back a bit. "Holy fuck you're tight. Just breathe. That hurt?" he looked down at Rufus, forcing himself to keep still.

"Not nearly enough," Rufus panted.

"I'll take that as consent to continue, Mr. President," Reno said, and pushed all the way in. Rufus let out a noise that seemed to come straight from his gut, the hands of one hand digging into Reno's hip, the other arm flailing out to smack with a loud resonant _thud_ against the armrest before his hand scrabbled to grip it.

"Fuck," Reno said, thrusting slowly. "Jumpy huh? _Fuck_, that's good," he breathed, threading his fingers into Rufus' hair, pulling a little, running his tongue along Rufus' jaw line as Rufus panted. "I knew your pretty little ass would be tight."

Rufus let out broken little moans with each thrust. "Fuck yeah," Rufus said, his voice straining, sweat already beginning to sheen his forehead. "You fucking piece of shit."

"Yeah, I'm a piece of shit—" Reno said. He pulled out completely before thrusting back in, and the loud, desperate sound Rufus made was heavenly, so he did it again, slower this time, as he spoke. "—fucking the President. The hangar doors ain't locked, you know… I hope there's people in here. I hope there's a fucking _crowd_ out there, listening to you—" he pulled out again, reached down to grasp his cock and rub the tip around Rufus' slick asshole for a few seconds before pushing back in—"hearing you take it up the ass like a bitch from a filthy piece of slum trash." Rufus was letting out noises akin to sobs at this point; he dug his fingers into Reno's skin, rocking his hips up, feeling blindly for the loose pieces of Reno's hair hanging between them, the tips brushing Rufus face. Reno's ponytail was dangling over his shoulder, grazing Rufus' chest; Rufus grabbed it, rubbed the fistful of red over his face. "_Fuck, yes,_" he groaned, smelling it.

Reno was pretty sure that if his hair _did_ have a smell, it would be something like the stale-cigarette-smoke-and-skunky-beer-splashed-interior of Ultros-6, his favorite dive in Sector 7- but _fuck_ if Rufus wasn't whimpering like it was the best aphrodisiac ever.

"You like my hair?" Reno asked, the question as much a part of their little game as it was an attempt to distract himself from the agonizingly tight, slick heat around his cock. He didn't want this to end yet, wanted to draw it out for as long as possible, until Rufus was fucked raw and Reno couldn't hold out if his life depended on it.

"It's ugly," Rufus said, and licked it, dragging the strands over his tongue. _Well_ that's _certainly new_, Reno thought, and slammed into Rufus hard.

Rufus arched, lifted his hips to meet Reno's thrusts and lost himself in the feeling, the pain-edged pressure filling Rufus with an unbearable need as friction ignited the spot Reno had found with his fingers. "Oh _Gods_, Rufus groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, hands scrabbling desperately over Reno for something to grab, pulling at his shirt, hair as Reno's panting moans still came hot and heavy against Rufus' face.

Rufus' hand grasped at Reno's chest. "I don't understand why you're incapable of wearing a tie," Rufus panted, his hand grazing over the spot where Reno's tie would have been. He drew his fingernails over the exposed section of Reno's chest and Reno sucked in a gasp of breath.

"I'll tell you why," Reno said. He pounded Rufus with a few more thrusts until Rufus' voice built almost to a scream, then took a hand off the armrest to grab at Rufus' tie. Reno lost balance and Rufus' breath was knocked out of him as Reno's chest smacked into his. Reno grabbed Rufus' tie and pulled.

"Makes me feel like someone's gonna choke me," Reno said, grinding his hips against Rufus', cock buried achingly deep in Rufus' ass. He wrapped the tie around his hand and pulled to the side, the expensive silk tightening around Rufus' throat. Rufus gasped, an expression of ecstasy clouding his face. "Wouldn't want someone strangling the President, would we?"

Rufus gasped, wrapped his hands around Reno's shoulders. "Oh _fuck_ yes- tighter."

"Kinky bastard," Reno said through a clenched smile. He tugged again and Rufus' breath caught as he struggled to breathe. "Fuck," Reno said, pulling out a bit to continue slow, shallow, grinding thrusts, "I love how tight you get when you can't breathe."

Rufus could feel a drop of Reno's sweat fall onto his cheek, felt every centimeter of the path it trailed down his skin with heightened intensity, every nerve alive and desperate at the lack of air. He tried to moan, hoarse through the pressure of the narrow length of silk being constricted against his windpipe, and he reached to dig his fingers into Reno's thigh where it was pressed behind his own, reached his other hand up and grabbed Reno's hair, pulled with all his might and Reno groaned raggedly. They stayed like that, aching and cramped there in the seat, tangle of sweat and limbs in the humid air, and Reno loosened his grip to give the tie some slack on Rufus' throat, let Rufus get a good deep breath in, moaned along with the cry that escaped Rufus' mouth as he breathed deep before Reno tightened the slack again. Reno slowly pulled his cock almost all the way out of Rufus' ass before pushing back in, even slower.

Rufus' grip on Reno's hair weakened as his eyes rolled back and Reno released the slack again. Rufus gasped with heaving breaths as Reno kept the same slow, deep thrusts, the head rush from near hyperventilation causing every nerve in Rufus' body to alight with a spark and a tingle, white light behind his eyes when he closed them, when he felt Reno's teeth against his neck, his chin, grazing the skin there. Reno's cock was hitting that spot, and when Reno balanced to let go of the tie and reached down to grip Rufus' cock, it took only a few strokes before Rufus' body tensed, his fingers tightening grip on Reno's hair and skin.

"Oh... oh _fuck_ I'm gonna come I-" Rufus' voice was lost in incoherency as his body shook beneath Reno's, and Reno kept that same steady pace of thrusting, moaning along with the raggedly desperate sobbing noises wracking Rufus' body. Reno felt Rufus' come spilling over his hand, and when Rufus finally relaxed, chest heaving with breath, Reno sped up again, and after a few more seconds of that slick hot _beautiful_ hole Reno was groaning, shaking, coming hard in Rufus' ass as Rufus gasped and twitched beneath him.

Reno half collapsed on top of Rufus, breathing heavily; the two of them were damp with sweat and breathless in the humid cabin. There was silence, then; nothing but breath for a moment until Rufus spoke.

"Did you just come _in my ass_," Rufus growled.

"Guess the brat is back," Reno laughed weakly. "Got paper towels in here somewhere."

"Is this the purpose they typically serve?"

Reno propped himself up to look down at Rufus, at Rufus' still half-open eyes, lips parted as he breathed heavily.

"Oh, you know," Reno mused. "Me and _Ron_, as you say- we fuck a lot."

Rufus groaned in disgust and relaxed against the seat. "Thank you Reno," he sighed, "for that information."

"No problem," Reno said. He brushed the sweat off of his forehead. "So when you _do_ become President," he continued, the weasel-grin creeping back on his face, "I'm getting a huge fucking raise for this, right?"


End file.
